This invention relates to an adjustable holder for receiving, containing and storing flat articles, in particular cards such as ledger cards.
Existing adjustable card holders or card posting trays are relatively expensive and elaborate in construction, and/or are not easily or quickly adjustable to take cards of different shapes or sizes, and consequently such devices have only limited usefulness and are not satisfactory for the purposes for which they are designed.